


Alone in the Jedi Temple

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Home Alone (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker the determinator, Anakin is tortured home alone style, Gen, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Padawans (Star Wars), younglings (star wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The younglings and the padawans were all alone and armed with dummy sabers and equipment. They were cornered, terrified, in desperate need of hope. And hope came in the form of being daring.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Alone in the Jedi Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one and only tumblr post on Tumblr

“Master Anakin is coming!” Announced a padawan.

“When?” the youngest of the younglings asked.

“This afternoon!” The padawan said.

Everyone was silent among the younglings and the padawans. Fear settled through the temple as the padawans and the younglings held on to each other's hands except for one small child. It was a dark child with a afro who went to the small library across from them then took out a ancient scroll and a box of crayons. The lone youngling began to draw on the long parchment.

The children gathered around the paper observing the design plans for the temple being drawn out. 

"Planarr, what are you doing?" came the blonde boy who knelt down beside her.

Planarr looked up toward the blonde child.

“I have some traps that can work against him, Ricar."

“How?” Ricar asked, as the other younglings joined the two.

“We are going to use everything in our arsenal." Planarr said. "Get the play sand."

“But he loathes sand!” Ricar said.

Planarr looked up toward Ricar.

“That is the point.” Planarr said. "Don't want to be scared. Do you? When he comes?"

"No." Ricar said then got up to his feet and went off.

“Get the cars emptied out, get the paint, get every bookshelf, every tick tac, every breakable, _everything_ that you can get your hands on." Planarr said. "We are going to use every inch of this temple as our final stand.”

“But. . . . but. . . . but, he isn’t going to kill us!" cried the youngest padawan. She was scared, trembling, distraught by what was happening from outside of the temple. "He is going to protect us from the firefight!”

Planarr sighed, looking down toward the paper then switched her gaze toward the padawan.

“Rak-ell, the force is telling me that Master Anakin is drowning in the deep end of the force and very, very, very, very angry.”

“Angry?” Rac-ell asked.

“Yes." Planarr said. "Angry.”

“He just needs to vent." Rak-ell said.

“Yes." Planarr nodded.

“How long will it take?” Rak-ell asked.

"How long?" The rest of the padawans joined the trio and knelt down looking down on the ancient scroll.

“Nightfall.” Planarr said.

“Anakin will be here by three!" Gorgon said.

“Well then, delay it.” Planarr said.

Gorgon grinned then stepped up to his feet.

“Padawans, let’s get the nanny robot out.” Gorgon announced. 

The younglings returned with everything that they could get their hands on including the dummy light sabers, the vibroswords, a old race car engine, bricks, pounds of sand, wood, pieces of junk (in fact, all of the junk), trip wire, buckets of paint, helmets, toys, cats, dogs, bookshelves, food, and the list of gathered materials went on.

"I am going to use everything or not everything," Planarr said. "But we have to all work together."

"Right!" the group chimed.

The planner went down to work drawing the imagery of where should go to which. 

* * *

Anakin came to the front door of the temple armed with storm troops then kindly knocked. Then, the rogue Jedi waited. He held his light saber close to his side then the door came open revealing the pink android with white bulbs staring back at him. 

Anakin smiled, recognizing _her_ , the nanny robot for the younglings. He had fond memories of being babysat by her when his master wasn't there. Fond memories swept over his rage and cooled him down as he prepared to do the necessary to protect his wife and child. He had appearance to keep up. The droid was capable of detecting intentions. 

“I like to see the youngling and padawans.”

“The younglings are not here.”

His eyes, according to the nanny robot's optical sensors, was all wrong.

It reeked of the force from the deep end.

“I sense them.”

“You sense their pets. They are currently on a field trip to the mountains of Gack Ledou of the Calapapa ridge.”

Anakin looked over spotting pets littered the area. 

“When will they be here?”

“By tonight, Master Anakin.”

“I will return and I will see them _then_.”

“I will be certain of that.”

Anakin turned around then left with the storm troopers. 

* * *

Anakin returned hours later to find a sand dune around the temple. He frowned then climbed up the sand dune then fell back and crashed to the floor. His rage returned then he leaped up in a supernatural way then smacked the door open. The doors flew open then a curling iron smacked him in the center of the head unexpectedly and he let out a scream falling down to the ground. The stormtroopers loomed over Anakin as his facial features twisted and twitched at once. 

“Would you like some help, Master Anakin?”

“No.” Anakin replied.

Anakin got up to his feet with a burn on his forehead. 

“I will get this my self.” Anakin said.

He climbed up the sand dune then walked down it into the temple. 

“Padawans! Younglings!” Anakin shouted. “I am here to help!”

Silence echoed through the eerily silent temple then he proceeded to walk on until he found his boots refused to move. 

“Urgh!” Anakin grunted. 

Anakin tugged himself further and forward to no avail despite seeing the lack of tar ahead of him. 

“Just need to slip right out of this. . .” Anakin said. 

With care, Anakin balanced himself out of the boots then landed to the ground and sighed in relief. Then he looked down toward the ground and noticed; glass. Carefully, he stepped through them until----his feet were stinging.

His eyes grew small then he hopped on one foot holding on to his foot then he lowered it and hollered holding on to his other foot with a pained shout. The storm troopers outside remained whistling over his screaming. 

“Master Anakin–“

“I can do this on my own!" Anakin hollered. "Go to the other targets!”

* * *

From the air vents of the temple, the younglings's and padawan nodded, then the planner pressed a button. 

“Operation, clean up.”

As the storm troopers were leaving, a net gathered them up and swung them up to the top of the building with the men shouting and struggling. 

“Operation, tell the other padawans and younglings the plan is working in the other temples.” And the youngling aside Planarr nodded.

Ricar crawled away taking out a small device then crawled through the vent system making his way out proceeding to whisper toward a small holoprojection on the emitter.

The net swung from side to side then electrocuted them until they had all but stopped screaming. 

“Operation, clean up accomplished.”

The stormtroppers stopped struggling then the net moved and dropped them into a cage made of teddy bears tied to dozens of vibroswords beneath them. 

* * *

Anakin resumed his journey through the glass. He came to the carpet, then slipped and fell with a scream. Then, it was at that moment, did he smell something very familiar. Something that he hadn't smelled since his childhood days at the world that he was born on. It was. . . _Oil._ He was in disbelief of the scent until he lifted himself up then noticed the entire section of floor wasn't coated in a carpet but in oil.

With rage, Anakin lifted himself up then slid forward with care sliding back and forth until his legs crossed and he hit the ground with a scream of pain and rage. Anakin took off his cloak then tossed it to the ground.

He lifted himself up to his feet then began to walk on through the sea of oil until a unexpected robotic arm came from the ceiling punched him down to the ground. Anakin crashed on to the sea of glass then got back up to his feet with a primal scream.

Acting out of spite, Anakin proceeded to walk through the sea of glass then carefully made his way on the bed of oil back to his cloak. He shuffled his way past the area where the unexpected robotic arm had punched him down.

Anakin scowled as he made his way for the medical bay of the temple then swung the doors open with the force. Tar flew out then Anakin was covered in feathers. Anakin growled then walked forward. He slipped and fell over a dozen of antique small cars with a shriek.

"I am going to kill them all!"

With the force, Anakin ripped the doors off then smacked them down the hallway to the lobby of the temple once springing back up to his feet. He stepped on a tic tac then froze where he stood once feeling the sharp point land in his feet.

"Nooooo!"

He hollered then fell back with a scream.

"Not the tic tac!"

Anakin winced rolling back and forth.

"I hate tic tacs!"

He proceeded to get back up then moved swiftly for the medical cabinet. He heard the sound of shattering beneath his feet then gazed down as he felt a familiar soft, smooth, but sinking sensation sinking beneath his feet. He looked down in disgust and distaste at the trap that laid below him.

"NoooOOOoo! I hate sand **AND** Christmas ornaments!"

Anakin flung over the cabinet then was struck by the flames from a blow torch at the face including his hair and he fell over with a scream. 

Anakin fell and crashed into the sand that cooled down the heat radiating from his face with his eyes closed.

Blindly, Anakin got up to his feet then used the force as his guide and searched through the cabinet with his head lowered and searched for medicine. From a air-vent, Planarr and his friends stared on. Anakin could sense their presence as he turned around with burns decorating his facial features. He couldn't see them, however, he couldn't risk going after them with these injuries.

Their eyes landed on small Taxotinos from the planet Gal-iicka, small Jedi temple classroom pets that had only recently gotten _lost_ (but not quite, they never left), then their eyes widened. The younglings waved their finger then small spiky but lizard gerbils swept over on to Anakin's finger. The small pets climbed on to his hands then bit into them as he clenched on to the dermal regenerator tool.

Anakin shrieked and shook his hands. The younglings gasped then closed their hands and the small creatures seemed to float in mid-air oblivious to the raging man. The animals were set down to the floor then they ran away scurrying along the hallway ridge escaping out of the man's sight toward a waiting padawan with a fanny pack full of treats and were carefully lifted in. The padawan fled into a secret passageway wearing a helmet. Anakin twirled then chased after them and hit the wall forehead first landing with a irritated scream.

Anakin flopped over then slopply moved his fingers forward into several mouse traps and his feet fell right into them. His eyes flashed open then he stepped back with his back hitting the wall. He used the force to knock down the floor traps then forced the trap in the cabinet open. He relaxed then a race car engine unhid from underneath the medicine then thrust itself into his face knocking him down to the floor sliding back out of the med bay along with the engine and _screamed_.

He came to the center of the temple. He dropped all the mouse traps and took out his saber in frustration.

"I will slice and dice them like I never have done to anyone."

Anakin faced the stairs being controlled by the force.

"And then their pets are next."

Rage stewed in his mind as he began to walk on up the stairs.

"Then I am going to kill their parents!"

Then, Anakin was hit by a bucket of paint. He fell down the stairs, crashed to the floor and his head on the mass of glass. Anakin groaned then lifted himself up using his hands up to his feet then wiped the glass off his hands with his trousers.

He marched up the stairs then was struck by not one but two buckets of paint that splattered off him and sent him crashing down to the floor. He marched up the stairs lacking his saber that was summoned by a padawan then she fled into a secret passageway. She put her back against the wall holding onto the saber then with terror moved down the corridor. Anakin flew on after them then fell back against the floor and sniffed the air. His eyes widened in horror.

"Dog pee!" Anakin cried. "Dog pee!"

Anakin got up to his feet then went up the stairs. From the upper floors, the younglings looked down then gently with manipulation to the string, used the force to swing the string forward, while the padawans carefully oversaw the details from afar keeping watch in their brown night robes and their hands in sleeves overseeing like their masters did. Anakin looked up facing them then smiled, sinister, then flew on up the stairs.

Anakin was struck by a long wooden totem smacking against his chest knocking him down to his back. Anakin winced, then got back up, moving after the staircase then he was struck by dozens of paint buckets and hit the floor after falling down the stairs. He got back up to his feet then ran up the stairs and up the side staircase.

Anakin noticed that he were still running but nothing was coming of it. He looked down spotting that he were running on plastic wrapping that was unraveling fro a pole which was connected to a droid carrying vibroswords. It was a old droid that he had seen only decades ago as a child. The droid lifted their head up, their black portable optics staring at him, then tilted from side to side.

"Roger. Roger."

The droid lifted the wrapping up then Anakin fell with a thud and landed against the support bar in which the wrapping was connected to. The droid quickly wrapped the plastic around the man's figure. The droid smacked the vibrational powered swords against his chest that sent a terrible vibration through his being and knocked him back with a scream.

"Roger. Roger."

Anakin was kicked down the stairs then released a inhuman screech.

"Roger. Roger."

Anakin screeched then summoned glass around him and stabbed into the material around him forcing it to cut into the material. Within minutes, Anakin was freed then picked up a large piece of cut glass and leaped up crashing on to the droid then stabbed into the chest of the droid.

The droid's head twitched then picked the young man up by the sides and tossed him against one of the pillars of the temple. The droid's chest compartment was sparking with electricity as it twitched.

Anakin's force levels only rose.

The droid turned toward Planarr, then nodded, turning back toward the furious Master.

"DIE!"

Anakin charged at the droid who picked up a small bird and flung it at Anakin.

"Gaaah!"

Anakin crashed as the bird screeched at him and he flung it away with bird bites decorating his face, burns, oil, pieces of glass that still clung to his skin, and bird poop. Anakin charged then ripped the head off the droid and threw it across the room.

He charged up the steps then was foiled by a large rolling fridge that pinned him down to the ground for several precious minutes. His rage boiled to the breaking point. He flung the drawer off with a single stroke and it crashed to the ground. He charged up the stairs but down a hole that had been newly made.

Anakin was out for thirty-three minutes as the younglings and padawans loomed over the hole.

The crowd dispersed as he started to awaken then lift himself up and glare up toward the hole.

He grunted getting up to his feet and went back up the steps over the mouse traps with several "ow, ow, ow ow," peeling off his freshly coated in blood socks that were torn.

Anakin went up the second stairs alongside the wall then a dummy saber was put into a holster by a padawan from a air-vent.

Anakin turned and faced the vent then gleamed it open with the force and forced out a padawan.

"Are you ready to face the end for what you have done, little one?"

Planarr looked over as the young girl was struggling in his grasp then she looked toward him. 

"No, are _you_ ready to face the humilation that the force is setting you up for?"

Anakin growled then proceeded to shove the training saber against her stomach then he stared in shock.

" _Padawan_ Anakin." The young padawan sneered.

Anakin proceeded to raise his hand up and bend his fingers to his will on the young padawan's mind.

"HEY!" Ricar shouted.

Anakin turned toward the youngling.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Ricar held a old fashioned machine gun that was large compared to his small and short figure. "YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!"

Anakin threw the padawan toward Ricar.

The combined effort of the other padawans caused her to fly away from him as he fired upon the in-disaster rogue Jedi. The padawans grasped hold on to one of their own and and yanked her into the secret passageways. Anakin dropped the training saber and held his hands up then redirected the bullets. Ricar fell to the floor and shielded himself in fetal position.

Anakin stormed through the corridor then found the planner of the entire charade standing before him holding on to a brick.

"What is that for?" Anakin asked. "Last line of defense?"

"You're surrounded," Planarr said.

"You are alone." Anakin said.

Planarr shook her head.

"Not all alone." Planarr protested.

Anakin summoned the practice saber then charged and fell over a trip wire then was crashed upon by several bricks. From the air-vents the children grew relieved and watched as he finally gave out on the floor with a groan. Eventually, the group surrounded the older man who was unable to move from the hit to the head. The crowd cheered and hugged each other for a job well done.

"Time to tidy up and have dinner." Gorgon said.

"Yay!" the younglings cried.

"Let's deal with _Padawan_ Anakin first," the young but still shaken up padawan said.

"I got the trip wire!" Rak-ell said, waving the bulb.

"Alright, let's do it!" And the group surrounded Anakin.

* * *

Kenobi came through the doorway of the building finding padawans and younglings reunited with their parents with Yoda in the center listening intently to Gorgon's retelling of the story. Anakin was set between two guards with hands in restrainds, his knees as well, and his eyes were covered by a visor that made it hard to see or hear with two bulbs set on his ears. He squirmed and struggled as Kenobi looked down upon his former padawan in dissapointment. With a wave of the force, he swept the ear restraints.

"Oh, Anakin. . . Look how fall you have fallen." Kenobi said. "Trying to kill children just to save your own? Padme told me." he looked down in pity. "Rules can change, Anakin. People change." he sighed shaking his head. "You only had to ask for it."

Kenobi's disappointment could be felt and heard through the force bond between him and Anakin.

"You were supposed to end the darkness not become it." Kenobi said. "Now, you're going to become censured for life." He shook his head down toward the fallen man. "And quite possibly be kicked out of the Jedi and restricted never to use the force, again."

Kenobi was sad beyond words. 

"Palpatine's power may be no more on you. . ." Kenobi said. "all that I see is someone I used to know and love." 

Kenobi sighed. 

"I don't know how Padme can forgive you for it," Kenobi said. "I can't. Not now. She will be waiting for you at a place that specifically and tailored designed for you to lash out what is left of your rage. I sense there is a lot of it left over. One day, you can approach me. One day, I'll let you in. One day, if your children are force users, you can attend their ceremonies but right now, you cannot."

The ear restrains were put back on to his ears and Kenobi looked around pleased of a scene that had happened instead. 

"Master Yoda." Kenobi said. "What happened?"

"Traps, their, children fought life for." Yoda replied. "Overestimated, Anakin did."

"Who was the mastermind?"

"Hmm, Planarr," Yoda grinned. "Clever, strong her makes mind lack for force. Tragedy, averted!"

Kenobi looked toward the direction where two children would normally sit when he visited the Jedi Temple. 

"Planarr McCallister?" Kenobi approached the little girl alongside a younger one that she was seated alongside who was fast asleep against her shoulder.

"I am she," Planarr said. "Master Kenboi."

"Good job," Kenobi said. "Your family must be very proud."

"I am a orphan." Planarr said. "I was found by Master Mace at a passenger crash after my entire family were killed. . . My little sister and I were the only survivors." 

"Then I am proud of you." Kenobi replied with a smile putting a hand on her shoulder. "The force tells me, that where they are, they _are_ proud." 

Planarr grinned then her smile faded. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Planarr asked.

"With time and patience, he will be." Kenobi said. "I can't say the same about the Jedi's order feelings about it."

**The end.**


End file.
